


When darkness comes you know I’m never far.

by mokuyobitenshi



Series: Soul meets soul on lovers' lips. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy Kissing, Castiel in Purgatory, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Dark, Dean in Purgatory, Honey, Kissing, M/M, Purgatorio, Purgatory, Season/Series 08, baci, bacio, kiss, miele, pre episode s08e01, stagione 8
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyobitenshi/pseuds/mokuyobitenshi
Summary: Il prompt di questa one-shot è "un bacio sussurrato", numero 2 in "30 volte il primo bacio"Ambientata in Purgatorio, scritta durante lo hiatus tra la 7ma e l'8va stagione.Castiel è appena scomparso lasciando Dean da solo nel buio.





	When darkness comes you know I’m never far.

**Author's Note:**

> Numero due di una serie di fan fiction scritte una vita fa (in realtà ho scritto solo queste due e prima o poi mi deciderò a continuare).
> 
> Per ora questa è solo in italiano, presto la tradurrò in inglese :)

  
Sei rimasto da solo, il buio ti circonda e puoi solo che sentirti osservato scrutando nell’oscurità decine, forse centinaia di occhi rossi che ti fissano; non sai che fine abbia fatto Castiel, è sparito lasciandoti al centro di quella radura in balia di te stesso e di quei mostri, eppure per un attimo ti sembrava tornato “normale”, sempre se di normalità si può parlare riguardo a Cass.  
   
Ti guardi intorno, cerchi di percepire la provenienza dei rumori, ti tieni pronto per un attacco che sai che può giungere in qualunque momento e da ogni direzione, sei disarmato, hai solo le tue mani per difenderti.  
   
Il silenzio è carico di tensione, un ululato si distingue in lontananza -ci mancherebbe solo un lupo mannaro a coronare questo momento- il tuo cuore batte velocemente, puoi contare i tuoi battiti attraverso le palpitazioni, non eri così spaventato fin da quando avevi preso la “febbre da fantasma”.  
   
Eccolo, il rumore che attendevi, qualcuno che avanza verso di te, alzi le braccia pronto a difenderti, serri i pugni e apri gli occhi il più possibile, non vedi niente, i tuoi sensi non sono mai stati così recettivi, strane cose fa il corpo umano quando si sente minacciato, è questo quello che chiamano istinto di sopravvivenza.  
   
Ecco li vedi, un paio di occhi rossi che dall’alto si avventano su di te, ti prepari al peggio, sai di non avere la forza di combattere quella creatura disarmato: tieni comunque gli occhi aperti, se devi morire lo farai guardando in faccia il tuo assassino.  
   
Un fruscio d’ali, uno spostamento d’aria ed un tonfo, sai d’essere salvo: Cass è tornato da te.  
   
L’angelo si gira, il suo respiro è affannato, come se avesse corso per chilometri o come se la paura lo stesse sopraffacendo, nei suoi occhi blu puoi vedere decine di emozioni e pensieri affollarsi, non lo hai mai visto così sconvolto.  
   
Senza una parola ti mette due dita sulla fronte e in un fruscio d’ali sparite.  
   
-  
   
Quando ricomparite siete ancora immersi nella semioscurità, ma nel giro di pochi secondi i tuoi occhi si abituano al buio ti rendi conto di essere in una grotta, una di quelle scavate nella roccia dove l’umidità ti mette brividi che senti persino nelle ossa: sei in piedi, fermo come una statua e tremi per il freddo e per l’improvviso calo di adrenalina nel tuo sistema.  
   
Cass ti osserva con la sua solita espressione da “cado dalle nuvole”, sembra essersi calmato; solo in quel momento riconnetti il cervello e ti rendi conto di essere arrabbiato con lui che senza una parola ti ha lasciato da solo, di nuovo.  
   
-Cass, ma dove cazzo eri sparito?- gli soffi contro.  
   
Lui continua a guardarti perplesso, dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi insieme ancora fa fatica a comprendere le emozioni umane e cosa le scatena.  
   
-Stavo cercando un rifugio e ho trovato questa grotta, poi sono venuto a riprenderti, dobbiamo trovare dei ripari sicuri se vogliamo uscire vivi di qui- ti spiega con fare pragmatico; non ti eri sbagliato: la sua pazzia sembra essersi ridimensionata,  sta tornando ad essere Cass.  
   
-Ciò non toglie che sei sparito senza dire una parola e mi ha lasciato da solo in balia di quei mostri- gli rispondi sentendoti molto una dama in difficoltà abbandonata da quello che dovrebbe essere il suo cavaliere; nel parlare ti rendi conto di come la tua voce si stia abbassando e stia iniziando a tremare, il freddo e l’umido di quel luogo ti stanno indebolendo.  
   
-Non ti abbandonerei mai senza difese- ti dice lui mentre si sfila il trench e te lo porge –indossalo, questo ambiente è nocivo per un essere umano-.  
   
Allunghi le mani e recuperi quel maledetto impermeabile beige che da solo rappresenta il “tuo angelo”, già, nella tua mente ti ostini a chiamarlo così, nonostante tu non sia più sicuro che sia un angelo e men che meno che sia ancora tuo, - _come se lo fosse mai stato_ \- ti ammonisci mentalmente.  
   
Indossi il trench e nonostante non tenga molto caldo ti senti meglio: immediatamente una sensazione di familiarità e calore ti avvolge insieme con il pungente odore di incenso che hai imparato ad associare a Castiel e quello dolce del miele.  
   
Cercando di non farti notare inali una boccata di quel profumo così buono _–quasi meglio della torta di mele appena sfornata-_ pensi involontariamente.  
   
-Dobbiamo cercare un luogo dove tu possa riposare, ma dobbiamo muoverci spesso, non siamo al sicuro da nessuna parte- ti dice l’angelo distogliendoti dai tuoi pensieri, –dobbiamo accendere un fuoco e tu hai bisogno di mangiare- continua mentre si aggira per la grotta e tracciando con un bastoncino dei simboli enochiani sulla terra, -questi dovrebbero proteggerci per un po’, comunque, guarda nelle tasche c’è del miele dovrebbe bastarti per stasera- ti dice.  
   
Come in trance metti le mani nelle tasche del trench alla ricerca delle buste del miele, tasti il contenuto e infine trovi qualcosa di plastica morbido al tatto, lo estrai e lo osservi, ti sembra di esserti trasformato in Castiel, _-deve essere questo maledetto impermeabile-_ pensi risvegliandoti dalla trance.  
   
Castiel nel frattempo è sparito di nuovo, ma prima che tu possa rendertene conto avverti il fruscio d’ali che preannuncia il suo arrivo, ed infatti eccolo con le braccia cariche di legna che accatasta in un angolo della grotta pronta per essere arsa, ti avvicini e ti siedi a terra rannicchiandoti nel tentativo di mantenere un po’ del calore corporeo che ti è rimasto, adesso avverti di nuovo il freddo nelle ossa.  
   
Lo osservi mentre crea un cerchio di pietre per arginare il falò e posiziona la legna, il suo volto è concentrato, come se cercasse di seguire una procedura alla lettera, nel frattempo inserisci la mano nella tasca della tua giacca ed estrai l’inseparabile zippo, sicuro che l’angelo non abbia la più pallida idea di come accendere il fuoco dato che sta strusciando due legnetti uno sull’altro.  
   
-Giovane marmotta- lo chiami, sforzando la tua voce ormai roca –prendi- gli dici appena si volta e prima di lanciarli lo zippo.  
   
Cass lo afferra al volo, se lo rigira in mano e lo osserva con fare perplesso –Dean- alza lo sguardo verso di te –cosa ci dovrei fare con questo?- ti chiede poi.  
   
Con uno sforzo che ti pare sovrumano, dato il freddo che ti sta consumando, ti alzi e ti avvicini all’angelo prendendogli l’accendino dalle mani e facendo scattare la fiamma –accendere il fuoco naturalmente- dici dando fuoco ad un legnetto e buttandolo sugli altri, poi ti volti e torni a sederti.  
   
Dopo pochi attimi l’angelo ti raggiunge e si siede al tuo fianco, come al solito senza degnare della minima attenzione la “questione dello spazio personale” come ami chiamarla: le vostre braccia quasi si sfiorano mentre state seduti con la schiena appoggiata alla parete della grotta.  
   
Ti osserva mentre con i denti strappi un pezzo del sacchetto di plastica che contiene il miele e inizi a succhiarne il contenuto _, -fortuna che mi piacciono le cose dolci-_ ti ritrovi a pensare.  
   
Nonostante la fiamma ormai ardente il freddo non accenna a calare e mentre succhi dal sacchettino di miele i brividi scuotono il tuo corpo, e subito dopo i tuoi occhi incontrano quelli di Cass: uno scambio di occhiate, verde che si perde nel blu, emozioni e paura che si mescolano.  
   
È questione di un attimo, nel giro di un millesimo di secondo ti ritrovi tra le braccia di Cass, la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, alzi lo sguardo su di lui e provi a chiedergli cosa sta succedendo, ma dalla tua gola esce solo un rantolo, la tua voce se ne è andata per il troppo freddo; provi e riprovi a raschiarti la gola e parlare ma non funziona.  
   
-Va tutto bene Dean- cerca di calmarti Cass mentre ti agiti nel tentativo di provare a parlare e di capire cosa stia succedendo –cerco di unire il mio calore corporeo al tuo per tenerti più al caldo- ti dice poi stringendoti a sé.  
   
Ti calmi, o almeno ci provi, trovi quella posizione alquanto imbarazzante, però dopo pochi minuti cedi e ti rilassi cullato dal calore del corpo del _tuo_ angelo, ancora quell’aggettivo a insinuarsi nei tuoi pensieri, ma non t’importa.  
   
Rimanete così per un periodo che sembra infinito, pian piano le mani di Cass si sono spostate tra i tuoi capelli, è stato un gesto automatico e tu non te la sei sentita di impedirlo, ti stai lasciando andare completamente: il suo calore, il suo profumo, il battito ritmico del suo cuore, hanno la capacità di calmarti e di farti sentire a casa.  
   
-Scusami Dean- ti dice tutto d’un tratto –scusami per tutto, per averti tradito, per averti fatto soffrire- aggiunge, e mentre lo dice ti sembra così umano, fragile.  
   
Provi a rispondergli, a dirgli che di fondo nel tuo cuore lo hai già perdonato, ma dalla tua bocca non esce un suono; il fatto di non riuscire a parlare ti sta rendendo sempre più isterico, la calma di poco fa si è del tutto dissipata.  
   
Cass continua a scusarsi: non sai cosa fare, come spiegargli che nel periodo in cui lo credevi morto non hai fatto altro soffrire e che quando lo hai rivisto ai piedi di quella scalinata il tuo cuore ha fatto una capriola, non sai come fargli capire che tutto è cambiato, che solo a causa della tua mania di sacrificarti per tutto e per tutti non gli ancora permesso di tornare al suo posto, al tuo fianco; ma adesso siete soli in un posto dimenticato da Dio dove ogni anima è un mostro e dove potete contare solo uno sull’altro e non ti importa più di nulla.  
   
Ti muovi velocemente: ti liberi dalle sue braccia, ti posizioni rivolto verso di lui: Cass continua a blaterare scuse e spiegazioni, non sai neanche se siano di senso compiuto sai solo che sono inutili e che vuoi farlo smettere, fai in modo che i vostri sguardi si incontrino fermandogli la testa tra le mani, Cass ti chiede che cosa stia succedendo, non gli dai tempo di parlare: appoggi le tue labbra sulle sue.  
   
Non ti sai spiegare il tuo gesto, tutta la scena ti pare un cliché, ma non ne hai potuto fare a meno, hai messo da parte le tue convinzioni da un pezzo oramai: Cass è nel corpo di un uomo, e con questo?  
   
All’inizio Castiel pare quasi spaventato dalla presenza delle tue labbra sulle sue, ma appena lo stringi maggiormente a te inizia a ricambiare il bacio e il tutto rischia di sfuggirvi di mano - _altro che aver avuto come maestro il “fattorino della pizza”_ \- ti viene da pensare mentre approfondisce il bacio facendo scontrare le vostre lingue.  
   
Poi la tua mente si disconnette, non pensi più ai problemi che ci sono e che ci saranno, è il momento di lasciarsi andare a quel bacio incredibile che ti sta togliendo il fiato, ma a cosa serve l’ossigeno se hai il “tuo” angelo a darti una botta di vita?  
   
Dopo un tempo che ti pare infinito vi staccate appena, i vostri sguardi si incontrano, le labbra arrossate e umide percepiscono ancora il calore di quelle dell’altro.  
   
-Io ti perdono- sforzandoti riesci a sussurrare sulle sue labbra prima di essere trascinato in un altro bacio da togliere il respiro.  
  
_FINE_  
 


End file.
